This invention relates to a vehicle transport trailer of the self-contained type and more particularly to a tractor-trailer unit capable of hauling a broad variety of vehicle mixes and loadings without the need for carrying or loading an additional vehicle over the tractor cab. The present invention makes it possible to use a relatively large variety of standard commercial tractors to draw the trailer. The entire unit may have a maximum length of, for example, 55 feet with a 5 foot overhang so as to conform with essentially all of the various state laws which provide maximum length and height limitations for transport vehicles, particularly vehicles used for hauling automotive vehicles. The height limitation further provided in most states is that the maximum height is 13 1/2 feet.
A major advantage of the present invention, as it will be clarified hereinafter, is that it greatly improves the safety factor with respect to enlarging the driver's field of vision since in the cab he is enabled to see farther in all directions of traffic. There is required no overhead and bracing structure to carry a vehicle over the cab itself in such manner as might obscure the driver's vision.
A still further outstanding advantage of the present invention is that the trailer is of the self-contained type so that it is possible to use a standard highway trailer of either the high tilt type or of the conventional lower profile type which can be switched from trailer to trailer independently of the particular vehicle trailer being towed. This allows for a proper matching between the loading of vehicles and the power of the tractor used. This promotes fuel conservation, reduces the number of tractors needed to move a given number of vehicles over the highway, and thus reduces the exhaust emissions which serve to pollute the atmosphere.
A variety of vehicle transports are in current commercial use, most of which are subject to certain obvious shortcomings and disadvantages. An example of one such vehicle transport is shown and described in Stuart U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,767. The vehicle therein described is typical of many vehicle transports on the road today, in that one of the vehicles being transported must be carried on the forward ramp built over the cab, thus placing an overall limit on the size and power of the truck tractor used to haul the equipment.
A different vehicle transport system is shown and described in Stuart U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,865. This transport has similar problems with respect to requiring the loading and storage of a carried vehicle over the tractor cab and again requires an extension of the forward ramp and a costly modification of a standard tractor by incorporating that ramp.
A still further vehicle transport is shown and described in Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,717, which in a manner similar to the first mentioned patent requires storage of a transported vehicle over a custom modified tractor.